


Young Survivors

by ATLA and LoK (UnknownUnseenUnheard), DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: Avatar DC AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, DCU, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: AtLA AU, Bad Parent Jack Drake, Core Four, DC Core Four, F/F, Gen, Jack Drake’s A Plus Parenting, M/M, aang will be pleased with this when he meets them I suppose-, hm, jack was an asshole in the robin run and would frequently wreck tims room, look - Freeform, not a nice man-, since Bart survives I suppose last airbender is no longer valid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/ATLA%20and%20LoK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Bart is a time displaced airbender, cast from the past into a horrific future where the world has been at war for a centuryTim Drake is the son of the Fire Nation governor, horrified after learning what his people have done, choosing to become the masked vigilante Red Robin to help fight backCissie is a Yuyan Archer, the youngest ever. Or, she was, before running away and cutting her tiesKon is a waterbender, who has been on the run since he was a child, raising his kid kid brother by himselfCassie is a Kyoshi Warrior, through and through, trained from birthWhen their path’s cross, nothing will ever be the same again, for better or for worse
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Cissie King-Jones/Cassie Sandsmark, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Avatar DC AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852429
Comments: 42
Kudos: 148





	1. Bart I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Absolute_0Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_0Zero/gifts).



> SHOUTOUT TO THE AMAZING NYCIS FOR BETAING THIS WORK FOR ME, THANK YOU 
> 
> Go read their fics, they’re good :P

A/N: Alright! Since I already have a few chapters of this written out... I present thee all an atla Young Justice au!  
  
Published: 8/05/2020

 **Warnings:** Child murder, violence 

Featured Characters:

Bart

Supporting:

Max

Antagonist:

Fire Nation Soldiers 

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bart was angry. Bart was tired. Bart had been lied to. He had been tricked, deceived, and he was utterly _furious_ about it in a way that did not become of an airbender. Most important of all, Bart had made a decision. Bart was going to run the hell away.

Bart was an Airbending Master, one of the youngest, ever. The only one younger was a boy named Aang from the Southern Air Temple. Frankly, Bart wasn't sure if that counted since the other kid was apparently the goddamn Avatar, if the rumors going around were true.

Bart himself had been an Airbending Master for the last couple of months. Waiting for his hair to grow back had been a pain, but it had been worth it to get his airbending tattoos.

Bart wasn't just some 'kid' anymore. As far as Air Nomad culture was concerned, he was practically an adult now, fullstop.

And, adults are curious. Bart had always been curious. A bit too curious, really, but said curiosity had never been sated. At least, that was before he gained access to the Hall of Records, something Bart hadn't had before with his lack of tattoos.

Now, he had. And now, as discussed, Bart was **Furious** with a capital F. Bart did not think he had ever been this angry before. Not just angry, but... Hurt, in a way he didn't think was possible, but here he was. Bart was hurt. There was no denying that.

Hurt, and now leaving.

Bart started tossing his things into a bag. He was going to go. Go, as far as the winds would take him. Airbenders were nomads. They always had been, they always would be, and that was exactly what Bart would become.

A lone wanderer, who would go wherever the winds blowed. There was a whole world out there to see and to explore. And hey, who knows. Maybe he might even find his mom, but Bart doubted it.

They say that home is where the heart is, but... If that was the case, Bart had never really had a home now, had he?

It didn't matter. Bart would leave. Who knows, maybe he'd find Wally, wherever he had run off to. Admittedly, Bart and Wally had gotten off to a bad start, but Bart loved his cousin, whole heartedly.

...

Was Wally even his cousin, or had that been a lie too? It probably had been, now that Bart thought about it more. Lies, lies, lies! So many lies! Bart was so tired of them. He'd rather be alone than lied to.

"Bart!" Max waltzed into Bart's room, unannounced, as was his typical habit. "Dinner is almost ready and after we have new Acolytes to help train and- Bart?"

Shoving a shirt angrily in his pack, Bart twisted his head to stare straight at Max, eyes cold and deadly.

"Were you ever going to tell me, d- ," Bart stuttered, stopping himself at last second, "Max?" Bart made sure to say the word, clearly and bluntly.

Max flinched. Ah. There it was. Realization, dawning in the old man's eyes.

"Bart-," Max began, hand reaching out towards him.

"Are you going to tell me the truth," Bart interrupted coldly, "or more lies?"

Max flinched. Good. He damn well should.

"Were you ever going to tell me about my parents? Or how about my Grandfather?"

"Your grandfather was a good man, Bart. We've-."

"Barry was. Eobard, though? The very definition of a bad airbender," Bark cut him off cooly.

Max flinched again.

"So. Were you ever going to tell me that one of my grandparents killed the others, and my dad, and my aunt, and then afterwards, the Council of Elders, in all their infinite wisdom, _took me from my mom and gave me to you?_ "

Bart's voice was a barely contained storm by the end of it. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to break something. He wanted to break Max, he realized, and wasn't that such a terrible thing? Bart wanted to break the man that raised him.

The man that had taken him by force from his mother's arms.

Max closed his eyes, letting out a deep, controlled breath. Very airbender like, really. Max opened them again and stared right at Bart. "Eobard was a dangerous airbender. The power we wield... It is more lethal than any other element, for it is the power of everything around us. You can deprive other benders of their elements, but air? It is an invisible force, ever present."

"Eobard abused that," Bart said simply, because it was the truth. Bart's grandfather had been a real piece of work, from all the scrolls Bart uncovered. Airbenders were nothing if not meticulous with their record keeping.

"He did," Max nodded. "Avatar Roku himself had to intervene. Eobard was strong, perhaps the strongest airbender in millenia. He had ambition, and craved power. He performed many horrific experiments in order to achieve his goal of living eternally. Still, even he was no match for the Avatar."

"I know this," Bart said dismissively, "and I don't know if it's escaped your notice, _but I don't give a damn._ I care that you took me **screaming** out of my mother's arms and let me believe all these years that you actually cared for me when you were really just my jailer in case I showed signs of my grandfather's madness!"

By the end of it, Bart was screaming, angry tears falling down his face.

"I did care for you!" Max snapped back, voice tight and angry, "I do care for you! I have always cared for you, always loved you, I- "

"YOU AREN'T MY DAD, YOU NEVER WHERE, SO STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE IT!"

Little known fact. Airbending? Can be used to bend sound itself, because sound is produced by the vibrations passed through the air. And Bart? In his rage, he had accidentally tapped into that, and had bellowed so loudly that it wouldn't be a surprise if half the temple heard them.

Max took a step back, gripping at his ears under Bart's unconscious sonic attack.

"Bart," Max said.

And then? Then, the world burst into fire, because it was in that moment that the Fire Nation Soldiers, fueled by the raw energy of Sozin's Comet, attacked.

* * *

Bart and Max ran out of the temple, only to be met with the horrific sight of Fire Nation troops marching up and down their holy site, blasting jets of fire every which way. They were not small jets either, no.

They painted the landscape in oranges and reds, drowning out all else around them in brutal destructive waves of the like that Bart hadn't known were even possible.

There hadn't been time to prepare. Why would they, really, when they were up here, in the mountains? Up high, beyond where normal means could reach? You had to be able to fly to teach the Air Temple, any at the Air Temples.

And that was the thing.

_The firebenders were flying._

They were flying through the skies, fire jutting from their palms, propulsing them through the air at speeds the Air Nomads on their gliders could not match.

Even the Sky Bison could not escape, and were going down by the dozen in instantly charred masses.

Airbenders were fighting back left and right, blasting wind in every direction, but it didn't matter. Even the strongest winds were not enough to smother the burning flames as monks and initiates were burned into cinders in seconds.

Bart could only watch in horrified silence, entirely frozen in place, _because what in the hell?_ Wait. No. That was exactly right, because this was hell.

Bart had woken up this morning not in his own bed, but in hell itself. What else would explain what he'd discovered in the archives being followed up by a military invasion determined to kill every man, woman, and child in the temple?

Then, one of the troops noticed Bart, standing there frozen like an idiot in shock, and raised a hard towards him.

Bart was suddenly knocked over by a sharp gust of wind, toppling to the floor, just as a jet of fire came careening towards him.

In his shocked state, it took Bart a moment to realize that Max had shoved him to the ground, before rushing forth to engage the Fire Nation soldier. Max's leg kicked out, knocking the soldier's arm into the air, allowing the blast to pass seamlessly into the air.

Max made quick work of the soldier. The soldiers did have raw power on their side, but Max had experience and speed.

Max began to dance between the troops, using tactically placed wind blasts to knock the firebenders' attacks out of sync, causing chaos.

"Bart! RUN!" Max yelled out, even as he tossed himself to the ground, legs rolling, gusts of wind shooting out, knocking soldiers off their feet left and right.

Still, Bart could see that it was hopeless. There were too many firebenders, and too many people like Bart, frozen in shock, because what was happening around them _just did not compute._

"Bartholomew!" Max's voice bellowed, knocking Bart out of his haze. Max was looking right at him, eyes opened and alamared, "I said go!"

Scrambling to his feet, limbs shaking, Bart obeyed. His body didn't want to obey. It did not want to listen to him. Most of all, Bart wanted to lay down. He wanted to turn away his head from this mess, but there was no turning away, no denying it.

This was Bart's new reality. Death and Fire.

So, as the world around them drowned in reds and oranges, Bart ran, straight back into the temple.

* * *

There was nothing to barricade the doors with. Even if there had been, the firebenders were too enhanced, too strong to be stopped.

Bart wasn't alone. Several children huddled away, crying out in fear. Bart was the oldest. He was an Airbending Master. He should be helping. He should be fighting.

Except, Bart... Was too scared. Too frightened. To go out there was death. To go out there meant to die.

Just as expected, fire blasted it's way through the doors, leaving them a pile of splinters as soldiers marched on through like they owned the place.

Behind Bart, the children whimpered. The few that hadn't already been crying broke into full blown sobs.

Bart made a split second decision, and, with a roar, he rose and attacked.

* * *

Bart was an Airbending Master. He was anything but a novice.

There were only three of them. This should be simple, easy, child's play.

Bart was batted aside with ease, only a quick air barrier keeping him from dying outright as the soldiers blasted him into a wall. Bart's back slammed painfully against it, leaving him a groaning mess as he could feel the bruises coming on. Then, one of those faceless monsters raised a hand towards the children... And fired.

"NO!" Bart bellowed, but his words meant nothing because, in a single instant, their whimpering cries were put to an end.

"Remember, troops," said the bastard that had incinerated the children so utterly that there weren't even bones left turned to the other soldiers. "The Avatar will be in the body of a child, we can't let even a single one survive. They may look like children, but any one of them can be a threat that can kill us all in one fell swoop."

...

Bart was an airbender. He had been trained from a young age to not give in to rage, to anger. To be calm and kind, in touch with his spiritual side. To be a pacifist, like his ancestors before him.

That went tumbling out the window with the scattered ashes of the children he'd tried to protect, and had failed with not so much as a backhanded dismissive blow.

But, right now? Bart was angry. Bart was hurt. This day had started out badly and had gone straight into the horror zone, and Bart. Was. Furious!

Rising to his feet, fistsclenched at his sides, Bart let out a wild roar.

The glass in the room that hadn't already been broken shattered into pieces, shards falling around them. The soldiers themselves fell to their knees, clutching desperately at their ears through their helmets, to no avail.

Bart let out a deep breath, taking a step forward. Hands reaching up, Bart blasted each soldier in quick succession, knocking them each out. He was tempted, really tempted, to eliminate them outright, and barely resisted the urge.

It was more than they deserved. But, if Bart was going to survive any part of this day, it would be with his values intact.

Then, Bart heard a noise at the entrance. Alarmed, Bart turned, lifting his hands, ready to defend himself when Max, of all people, stumbled in.

His robes were singed, parts of them entirely missing. A burn, red and shiny and new, was visible on Max's shoulder. He looked tired and weary and exhausted, but, more importantly, _alive_.

"Dad!" Bart exclaimed, the previous rage he'd felt dissipating in the face of tragedy. Who cared if Max had lied to him, as long as he was alive for Bart to be angry at him?

With a choked sob, Bart tossed himself at Max, careful to avoid the burn. Max let out a hiss, wrapping his arms around Bart with a grunt.

Then... Max pushed Bart back, a strange look in his eyes. Contemplating. Plotting. "We need to get you out of here- there are too many, and they're too- did you take out three by yourself?" Max looked at the passed out soldiers, stunned.

Bart sniffed, nodding, but stayed silent. Sure, he'd won, but at what cost? This wasn't a victory, not to him. This was a failure, and the only reason Max didn't know what was because all the evidence of Bart's cowardice were smears on the ground.

Then, fire began to explode around them. Bart and Max both spun as more soldiers began to pour in, the beginning of embers and sparks already starting to crackle from their fingertips.

There were so many of them. Too many of them. Too many for them to even have a hope of taking on and beating. Not here, not now, when the strength of their fire seemed a hundred times stronger than what should actually be possible.

Max spun back towards Bart, eyes lit with desperation, hands reaching out to latch onto Bart's shoulder.

"You have to survive. You have to live. Bart- Bart, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I kept the truth from you. It wasn't fair to you. I love you. Always remember that. I love you."

Then, the unexplainable happened. Light, bright and blinding, came bursting from Max. His airbender tattoos lit with power, glowing with a warm yellow light, that reminded Bart of the sun on a cloudy day, when it wasn't cooking your insides like a freshly cooked steak.

Bart heard the Fire Nation soldiers gasp, and then, he was drowning. Drowning in fire that washed all over him as the flames covered them. The flames, however, did not touch Bart. Instead, all he felt was Max's warmth.

Then, Max pushed, winds blasting from his hands, and Bart screamed as he went flying, seemingly tumbling into nothing all. The last thing Bart saw was Max's smiling face, just before he was consumed in hole by the hellfire the Fire Nation troops were unleashing.

Then, Bart hit his head, and he knew no more.


	2. Tim I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUTOUT TO THE AMAZING NYCIS FOR BETAING THIS WORK FOR ME, THANK YOU
> 
> Go read their fics, they’re good :P

A/N: There's lovely fan art of Tim with the ducks, found [here](https://absolute-0zero.tumblr.com/post/624927779164766208/the-never-ending-stream-of-atla-shit-continues)

Also, go look through Cole's art, it's amazing

Published: 8/7/2020

Warnings: None for this one

Featured Characters:

Tim Drake

Supporting:

Cissie

Antagonist:

Jack Drake

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Timothy Drake was a curious boy. Perhaps a bit too curious, really.

He had been born into a noble Fire Nation family. Not just nobles but conquerors. At the very least, Tim's father was. Jack Drake was the Fire Nation General that finally managed to conquer Oshinama, having personally defeated the head of the Oshinama fighters in single combat.

As such, Tim had grown up on Earth Kingdom land. He had been taught lessons about how great and awesome the Fire Nation was, and how they were sharing their innovations with the world, and wasn't that just great?! (Insert ridiculously fake Joo Dee smile here.)

And the worst part about it? The absolute worst part?

Tim had believed it all. He'd eaten it all up with a smile, with pride. The Fire Nation instilled a sense of patriotism in its citizens, and Tim had been swept away by it, completely and utterly.

… At first.

And why wouldn't he? Why would his teachers lie? What purpose would that even serve? Why wouldn't Tim believe that the Air Nomads had been monsters that needed to be put down, or that the Avatar had been a threat to progress that needed to be purged?

The day he'd decided to sneak out of the palace and go for a walk had changed everything.

Normally, when Tim went out, he did so with an escort. His father insisted on it. Tim was a walking target, he'd say, since Tim was the Governor's son. Which would result in Tim getting escorted everywhere by stuffy faceless guards that, to be blunt, creeped Tim out just a tad bit.

Those skeletal masks they insisted on wearing were just plain scary, really. Tim couldn't get anything done with those guards around. They never let him do anything fun.

Tim didn't want that. He wanted to see Oshinama in all its glory, to see how the Fire Nation occupation was improving everyone's lives. And it had to be, right? That was the whole point. Spreading their prosperity all over the world, right?

What Tim got instead, however, was something entirely different.

Witnessing the people of the city living in poverty as the Fire Nation soldiers blatantly abused them was an eye opener. Normally, Tim would have taken this up with his father, but...

Tim doubted Jack would really care. His father was... Aggressive to say the least.

Jack Drake had been utterly furious when they had discovered Tim was not a bender, like the rest of their bloodline. Tim was forced to get a new room after that. His old one... Well, It had gone up in flames, literally.

The more Tim saw, the more he questioned, the more he researched. What he studied most of all were the Air Nomads, fierce warriors said to be able to slice through stone with mere waves of their hands.

The Air Nomads, that had begun this war, because Fire Lord Sozin, in his infinite wisdom, had put them all down. Murderous monsters, executed under the burning light of the famous comet, only for the rest of the world to attack the Fire Nation instead of thanking them for their glorious deed. That was what the history books taught them. Truths, held to be self evident, because why would a glorious country like the Fire Nation lie?

Or, would they?

* * *

Tim needed to know more. He needed answers, and it was clear neither his father or his tutors were going to give him anything straight.

Which is how Tim found himself running away at the tender age of eleven, without even a single person noticing, flying a stolen prototype hot air balloon across the desert towards the Wan Shi Tong library

Getting the thing running had taken Tim weeks, let alone navigating it across the sea. On that note, he'd also had to make it past a forest and several mountains before he even reached the desert itself.

It was a good thing Tim had the foresight to bring plenty of food and fuel. Tim's plan was insanity, and partially hinged on no one noticing the Governor's son was gone for a week. That said, Tim relying on his dad's ignorance wasn't the only insane part of this whole thing.

Finding a fabled library thought lost to time was an endeavour only a child really had hopes of accomplishing, but accomplish it Tim did.

"You are an odd child," Wan Shi Tong tilted his massive feathered head at Tim, who was currently resisting the urge to flee in terror because, Holy Spirits, giant freaking owl. "However, I sense you seek only knowledge for knowledge's sake. Carry on."

With that, the knowledge seeking spirit left Tim to his own devices, thankfully. So, Tim scourged and he looked, searching the fabled library for any and all information that he could find on the Air Nomads and their culture.

By the end of it, Tim felt numb as he set a scroll down.

Numb, and shocked, as reality slowly began to sink in.

Tim picked it up again. Down. Then up. Down, up, down, up, The horrifying text did not change, not for a moment.

_The Fire Nation had wiped out a Pacifist Nation._

More than that...

In doing so, they had devastated the spiritual balance of the world in a way that could never be undone.

Suddenly, all the things that Tim's nation stood for shattered apart like glass. Broken shards of glass beneath his feet, cutting and jagged.

They weren't the heroes of the story, no...

They were genocidal monsters, ushering in an era of death and destruction. They weren't bringing innovation and change, like all of Tim's tutors liked to claim. All they were bringing were untold horrors, and Tim was **angry** about it.

So, his response to it? Learn, and learn, and learn.

* * *

Tim walked towards the exit of the library, carrying a multitude of scrolls and books in his little hands. He needed more time to study these, but his time was running out as it was.

"Wan Shi Tong!" Tim called out, loudly. Tim did not want an angry giant owl spirit pissed at him, thank you very much.

The sound of fluttering feathers could be heard and Tim turned his head as the owl spirit settled down a few feet away from him, and then promptly narrowed his eyes as he saw what Tim was carrying.

Wan Shi Tong's feathers visibly bristled. "You plan on stealing from _me,_ child?" The spirit demanded in a clipped tone.

"What?" Tim blinked in surprise. "Of course not, I was looking for the check out. It's a library. You can check book outs as long as you return them," Tim explained, and Wan Shi Tong blinked those large eyes at him as if the idea had never once occurred to him. "And I'm coming back when I've got more time. I just need to check them out and all that."

"... I see. I had not realized library customs had changed. Very well, child. Take the scrolls. Should you fail to return them, worry not. One of my fox spirits will come along to retrieve them." Wan Shi Tong informed Tim.

"Really?" Tim's face brightened. "Thanks! You're the best!"

With that, the small child skipped toward the rope, intent on climbing it all the way back out towards the Air Balloon.

Wan Shi Tong tsked, shaking his massive head.

"Kids these days," the owl muttered before spreading his wings and flying off.

* * *

It was late when Tim finally got back, the sun having already set. Slipping into the governor's palace was almost as easy as slipping out had been.

Everyone underestimates the useless unable-to-bend son of the Governor. Nevermind the fact that the Fire Nation employed several types of elite warriors that didn't have any type of bending whatsoever.

The moment Tim got back in his room, an arrow came piercing through the air, ripping into the hem of his sleeve and pinning his arm to the wall. Tim's eyes widened, shocked and surprised, before several more arrows came flying at him. Not a one pierced his skin, but they did keep him trapped in place before two more arrows embedded themselves on either side of his face, a rag held firmly between them, covering Tim's mouth.

Holy shit. Tim was being kidnapped. Honest to Spirits kidnapped.

... Tim's dad was never going to let this go, Tim realized. The idiot useless unable-to-bend son, getting caught unawares in his own room after Tim had managed to sneak past his own guard detail.

Admittedly, that was more on them for letting a child slip by them so easily, but still.

Then, before Tim, a girl walked out of the shadows. She held a bow in hand and wore a dark red uniform made of overlapping robes. The most peculiar thing about her, however, was the mark inscribed on her face.

A dark red tattoo, that must have been painful as hell to have gotten, ran across the skin around her eyes like a mask, the edges of it flaring out across her forehead and cheeks.

Great. Tim was going to be murdered by a professional masochist. He supposed his plans of rebelling against the Fire Nation would be put on an indefinite hiatus, then.

The blond archness lifted her bow, lateched an arrow, and pointed it at Tim.

"Because you can't seem to avoid slipping your guards," she spoke, "You father hired me to keep you in your place, rich boy."

The next arrow shattered the ones binding his left arm. How she managed to get them all at once was beyond Tim, but he wasn't about to miss a direct opportunity.

Ripping his arm from the wall, Tim lifted his hand and-

The next arrow punctuated right next to his ear, nearly grazing him. Tim froze.

"I'm your new bodyguard," the girl specified, and. What? No, seriously, _what?_ Lowering the bow, the girl placed it alongside her back. "My name is Cissie. Try to slip past me, and I'll leave you pinned down by so many arrows the idea of even trying to sneak out will terrify you, rich boy."

... That was it, Tim officially hated his father.

* * *

Unfortunately, Cissie, who Tim learned was a member of an elite force known as the Yuyan Archers, was annoyingly persistent. The girl would always stay completely out of sight, but she was never far.

More than once, arrows had conveniently appeared before him, just as Tim was about to make a getaway. Cissie's aim was plain scary too. One arrow that she had shot at him had managed to land between his toes in Tim's sandal without actually piercing him.

He'd barely resisted the urge to jump in fright, which was good because Tim might have lost a toe in the process if he had.

Cissie was downright the most frustrating, infuriating thing that had ever happened to Tim, hands down. Okay, so maybe running away for a full week by himself to go read some old scrolls hidden in a desert hadn't been the wisest of moves, but still!

Cissie. Was. Driving. Tim. CRAZY.

* * *

Personally, Cissie was very glad Governor Drake hadn't bothered checking into her backstory. Foolish of the man, but that was his business, Cissie supposed.

His kid had run off galavanting, slipping past all the security in the city, and then Cissie had appeared, like a blessing out of nowhere.

Cissie, a member of the Yuyan Archers, the youngest ever to receive her mark. The tattoo branded over Cissie's face would always mark her, always table her as a member of the Fire Nation's elite sharp shooter class. That was all anyone saw when they looked at her, really.

They didn't see a child or a girl or even a person.

All they saw was the mark, followed by the instant assumption that Cissie was nothing more than a stone cold killer, with frozen ice for a heart.

Just how mother had wanted.

Mother had been so proud, so thrilled, when Cissie had succeeded where she had not. She'd failed to make it into the Yuyan Archers, but that was okay. That was fine. What's a little failure when you can live vicariously through your own daughter, after all?

Cissie clenched her teeth, hard.

No one ever looked. No one ever questioned.

No one ever suspected Cissie was a runaway, because what kind of twelve year old runs from the Yuyan Archers and lives?

So, all in all, Cissie was glad Governor Drake didn't care enough for his son to run a simple background check. To him, hiring Cissie had been an act of convenience, because she was useful. She had come cheap. Cissie... Was starting to think she should have charged more.

With a tired sigh, sitting crouched atop a shadowed perch, Cissie notched an arrow, and let it lose.

Her charge, Tim Drake, visibly jumped as the arrow appeared before him, parallel to his head. No matter how many arrows you shoot at someone, they always seem shocked and surprised when one lands near them. He looked around for her, of course, but Cissie always made sure to keep out of the younger boy's sight.

He was a persistent one, Cissie would admit. But still, It was her job to keep him in the palace, so that was exactly what she was going to do, no matter how many times the kid swore wildly in any direction he suspected Cissie might be.

...He was getting more accurate with that than Cissie wanted to admit.

* * *

Tim was going to tear his hair out. He was tempted, very tempted, to just tell Cissie what he was up to. _That was how much she was frustrating him._

And, of course, Tim couldn't bring up Cissie to his father. That smug look on the bastard's face had said it all. This was exactly what he had wanted.

So, Tim did what he always did when life was getting too stressful and he needed to wind down. You'd think an eleven year old would usually not be subjected to high levels of stress, but you would be wrong. Tim was under plenty of stress, between his father and the revelation that the Fire Nation was being run by fascists and what not.

With Cissie forcibly keeping him indoors, there was really only one activity Tim could really do that would bring him joy.

"Duck-Duck! Duckling! Duckie! Duckalina!" Tim announced himself loudly as he entered the courtyard carrying a loaf of bread.

Look, No one ever said Tim Drake should be trusted in naming things. And, if they had? They were a liar, liar, pants on fire.

Tim sat near the pond and, sure enough, the mother turtle-duck and her small children came along. Smiling, Tim broke aside pieces of the bread to them each, turtle-ducks making their typical adorable sounds.

Duck-Duck even waddled out of the water, straight into Tim's lap. Tim laughed, uncaring about getting wet as the momma turtle-duck cooed and cuddled him. Some days, the turtle-duck seemed convinced that Tim was one of her brood, rather than one of Tim's pets.

Considering how they'd met, that was not surprising.

Tim giggled, hugging the turtle-duck. Soon, the babies, following their mother's lead, followed as they waded onto the grass and a top Tim.

Yeah, this was definitely the best way to destress, hands down.

* * *

After spending several hours with the turtle-ducks, Tim decided to go inside. Admittedly, the sun starting to set might have had something to do with the decisions, but details.

Tim sighed. He was definitely going to have to shower. On the bright side, one of the things the Fire Nation had invented was hot water and plumbing systems. You'd think that would be a Water Tribe discovery, but you would be wrong.

Tim was soaked, and he smelled like wet turtle-duck. They were cute little critters, and Tim loved them to the death, but there was no denying that they stank.

Tim entered his room, intent on getting a change of clothes for his shower, only to freeze as he walked in on Cissie casually reading over one of the scrolls Tim had brought back from the library. Tim's heart thudded painfully against his chest, and he had to resist the urge to try and run and flee right then and there.

Running from Cissie never turned out good for Tim. That girl could fire half a dozen arrows at Tim in the time it took him to let out a single breath.

Cissie looked up at Tim. Her eyes were blank, unreadable. Tim let out a fearful breath. If Cissie decided, right here and now, to take that scroll to Tim's father, he was done for. It was game over. End of the line.

Cissie looked away from Tim, and read some more, "Well? Aren't you going to sit?" the girl asked, motioning to a chair in front of her.

Tim scrambled. Normally, he'd avoid sitting in a chair while covered in pond water because he felt bad about servants having to clean it up for him afterwards, but he was not exactly thinking logically at the moment.

Cissie scrunched her nose as Tim sat, shooting him a look.

"You let the turtle-ducks waddle all over you, didn't you?" Cissie assessed.

"They're cute," Tim defended himself.

Cissie tilted her head. "I suppose that's true" she admitted, before going back to reading.

A long, tense pause stretched out between the two of them as Cissie took her time reading Tim's scroll. Tim wanted to be angry and furious that Cissie had clearly and blatantly looked through his things while Tim wasn't there, but he was more scared than anything else.

Finally, Cissie put the scroll down and looked right at Tim. Her eyes were searching, scanning every inch of Tim. Calculating, really.

Then...

"I defected from the Yuyan Archers," Cissie casually revealed, and Tim had an internal moment of whiplash because _what?_ Cissie leaned forward in her seat, looking straight at Tim. "I was recruited young. My mom... She never managed to make it herself into their ranks, but me? I was the youngest initiate to ever receive their marks," Cissie lifted a hand, trailing it along the dark red tattoo. Tim couldn't help but shiver, both at Cissie's tone and the far away broken look in them,

Then, those sharp ice blue eyes focused on Tim again with such a ferocity that he had to resist the urge to flinch.

Cissie let out a laugh, pushing Tim's scroll towards him. "You know, rich boy, I wish I had the same luxuries as you do. I wish I'd learned how evil our country has become through a history book, instead of watching it all unfold with my own eyes as our soldiers terrorize the world, imprisoning benders and putting down insurrections without mercy."

This time, Tim really did flinch, before her words started to register. Sitting up, Tim stared at Cissie, wide eyed. "Wait-." Tim began.

Cissie slammed her palms into the table, freezing Tim in place. The Yuyan Archer- _defected Yuyan Archer,_ Tim's mind corrected, was giving him a searching gaze.

Finally...

"I'll help you," Cissie told Tim, and his eyes widened in surprise. "I'll train you. I assume, from these scrolls, you've come to the same conclusion I did out on the battlefield: The Fire Nation is out of control, and must be stopped." Cissie stated bluntly.

Numbly, Tim nodded. Yeah, that was exactly the conclusion he had come to, but-

Cissie stood, her face breaking into the first genuine smile Tim had ever seen the other girl express, followed by an evil little twinkle shining in them, "Good. And, remember, rich boy, you asked for this."

Tim couldn't help it. He gulped.

Just what had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kon and Cassie are up next -  
> Also  
> Kyoshi Kon ;)  
> 


	3. Kon I

A/N: So, I rewatched the entire show for this fic and took notes the entire time because Imma nerd, and…

In the Southern Raiders episode, it is specifically mentioned that the Fire Nation had a source in the Southern Water Tribe, which is how they knew there was a waterbender there.

_They had a spy there the entire time._

Said spy is going to come up later, but they're in the background of this one.

Published: 8/13/2020

Warnings: offscreen character death

Featured Characters:

Kon

Supporting:

Clark

Lois

Jon

Cassie

Antagonist:

Fire Nation Troops

Water Tribe Spy (background)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The first time Kon had waterbent, his mom had all but had a stroke, and had yelled that Kon stop that, immediately. Kon, of course, had only been four and had been enjoying playing with the pretty water and had burst into tears.

That was also the last time Kon had been allowed to play with Dick. The older Water Tribe boy had quickly figured out that Kon was not exactly... normal, and had taught him more about the few things he had figured out himself about waterbending. Things that Kon's mom _clearly_ had not approved of.

Lex had been utterly furious. Clark had insisted that Dick was a good boy, but Kon's momma wasn't having that, at all. Still, Kon supposed he did still have Sokka to play with, even if the other boy was a year younger and his toddler sister would insistently cry and crawl after them any time Kon tried to hang out with him.

Then... When Kon turned five, the Southern Raiders attacked, acting on reports of a waterbender in the tribe. It would be years before Kon learned the identity of the spy they'd had in their midst, and, when he did? He'd barely been held back from strangling them with his bare hands.

As it was... Kon's momma died in the raid, and that? That had been the absolute last straw for Clark, who decided to pack up their things and go. They left in the middle of the night with a sleepy and exhausted Kon trailing along, not knowing that this would be the last time that he would see the South Pole in a very long time.

* * *

His dad got married. Again. Worst of all, he got married to a _girl,_ which was just plain icky.

Clark and Kon had not been the first refugees to come to Kyoshi, and they definitely would not be the last. As it was, Kon's papa had met a woman who'd also lost her spouse in the war.

Kon hated Lois on sight, He hated how his papa would make eyes at her, how he would look at her, maybe not the same way he had looked at momma, but far too close for comfort. He hated how kind Lois acted towards him. How kind she was and how hard she made it to be angry with her when there she stood, taking momma's place in papa's life.

Kon hated it even more when Clark and Lois happily told him that he was going to be a big brother, because papa had already replaced momma with Lois. Was Kon going to be replaced next?

Then, Lois had given birth to Jon, and... Kon took one look at the ugly little slimy creature that had screamed and clawed his way out of her, and promptly fell in love. Because that baby might have a pain at screeching lungs, but he was also Kon's precious baby brother and Kon could not help but love him on sight.

It was that day, Kon decided, that maybe Lois wasn't that bad. She'd given him Jon, and that had to be worth something, right?

* * *

Kon let out an oomph as Cassie slammed him to the ground, eyes wide.

When his friend had told him proudly that she was going to become a Kyoshi Warrior, Kon had all but laughed in her face, but he wasn't laughing now. Instead? The eight-year old boy was left in a daze, gazing up at Cassie standing victoriously above him, hands on her hips.

Kon's face broke into a grin as he sat up, turning to face her.

"Do that again!" Kon insisted.

Cassie grinned, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

It had taken Kon hours, but he was finally ready. Jon, bless him, had even helped. Of course he had. Little brothers were the best and Kon loved his to the moon and back.

"Here," Jon passed Kon Lois' lipstick.

"Thanks," Kon smiled, uncapping it before handing it back to the younger boy, puckering up his lips a bit, "Put it on me, please?"

Jon's tongue struck out of his mouth as his tiny face broke into concentration, adamant in helping his older brother achieve his dream of becoming a Kyoshi Warrior.

* * *

Finally, after several hours of work, Kon proudly marched out of the bathroom with Jon gleefully trailing behind him. Just in time, too, as dad was setting down dinner and Lois was coming in from her day job.

"Kids!" Clark announced, spinning around, holding a pan in hand. "Come to dinn- Kon, _what are you wearing."_

Behind Kon's dad, Lois had frozen, staring at Kon in surprise as the door shut behind her.

Wearing a green dress a few sizes too big that Kon totally had not stolen out at Lois' closet while dad was busy cooking dinner, his partner in crime trailing behind him, Kon was rather pleased with himself at the moment.

"I wanna be a Kyoshi Warrior!" Kon announced as he stood as tall and proud as a nine year old could, hands on his hips.

"...Kon, sweetie, no." Clark said, setting the pan down.

Kon sneered at his father, "Foolish male," Kon said, " **Try and stop me.** "

Behind Clark, Lois snickered, hand rising up to cover her mouth. Dad shot her a betrayed look before turning back to look at Kon.

* * *

In the end, Dad hadn't let Kon become a Kyoshi Warrior... Officially. Unofficially, Donna started training Kon along with Cassie, with Jon tagging along every one and a while to snicker at them while they fed the kid snacks.

* * *

Kon was not exactly sure when Dick had arrived in Kyoshi. In all honesty, he probably had not noticed, as Kon had a secret that no one could ever, ever know: he was inattentive as fuck. The older waterbender could have walked right in front of him bouncing on a pogo stick and Kon wouldn't have blinked an eye.

As it was, Kon had noticed him now, and responded appropriately.

"Dick!" Kon yelled, excited. He and Cassie had walked into the dojo for their lessons with Donna, only to find her laughing it up with the Water Tribe boy. Dick turned, surprised, only to get tackled by Kon. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again! How have you been?"

Dick blinked, looking down at Kon, wide eyed. "You- Kon?!"

Kon nodded and then began to babble away a mile a minute. If there was anyone Kon trusted, it was Dick. The older boy just had this... Aura that you couldn't help but feel safe in.

"And I haven't been able to practice my waterbending, because I don't exactly have a teacher for that, but I'm gonna be a Kyoshi Warrior! Dad says I can't, but Donna is nice and I love her, even if she does hit really hard and-" Kon rambled away.

"You're a waterbender?" Cassie's shocked voice broke Kon out of his Zone.

Letting go of Dick, Kon turned to the other girl, nodding excitedly, "Yeah! Dad says I shouldn't tell anyone, but you're my best friend and we can trust Sifu-Donna!

Donna raised an eyebrow at Kon, her muscular arms crossed before her chest. "Oh? I'm Sifu now? Just yesterday, wasn't I the cursed spawn of the Unagi?"

Kon went red before sticking his tongue out. "You graduated," Kon informed her. "Congratulations!

Donna squinted at him as Cassie rolled her eyes and Dick let out a snicker.

* * *

"Here," Dick told Kon after having taken him aside, behind Donna's dojo. Looking around to make sure no one was looking at them, Dick slipped a scroll out of his robes and handed it to Kon.

Kon's eyes widened.

" ... Is this?" Kon asked, voice squeaking a bit. In his defense, he was ten.

"A waterbending scroll," Dick affirmed. "Keep it close, and keep it hidden. It only has basic forms but," Dick looked around again, eyes shifty. "The Fire Nation has spies all over the place. They just might risk dragging Kyoshi into the war if they find out a waterbender is hiding here."

Kon felt a ping of fear rip through him at the words.

Images of faceless soldiers, wearing horned skull masks, flashed before Kon's eyes. Fire, red and hot, burning across the ice as several he and several of the other kids had cowered in fear, while the warriors fought back.

Dick placed his hands on Kon's shoulders, squeezing, bringing him back to the present. "You have to keep it hidden, alright? It sucks that we have to hide but that's how it is now. Go home, I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

Then, Dick gave him a smile and ruffled Kon's hair, and he wondered if this was how Jon felt everytime Kon interacted with him.

* * *

Dick and Donna, unfortunately, did not stay.

Dick had apparently been in town while his squad resupplied for the war. On that note, Dick was now fighting in the war and needed to leave, soon. Kon could not say that he had a high opinion of Dick's squad leader, no matter what praises Dick himself sang about the guy.

Jon had taken one look at Slade and cowered behind Kon. Anyone Kon's charming, adorable little brother, who had even managed to befriend the Unagi of all things, feared on sight was instantly on Kon's shitlist.

Still, Dick departed, and Donna went with them, apparently wanting to see more of the world beyond Kyoshi. Kon couldn't blame her. Part of him also wanted to move on, to go to other lands.

Part of him missed the cold, the great frozen storms of the South.

* * *

For the second time in his life, Kon was shaken awake by his father in the middle of the night. This time, Kon was older, and the frantic panicked look in his dad's eyes had alarm bells ringing in Kon's head.

"Dad?" Kon asked sleepily, sitting up,

"We have to go," Clark told Kon. "There are rumors going around town, and a Fire Nation ship was spotted near the area."

Kon's eyes went wide as a sharp pong of panic ripped through him, along with a burning guilt.

Careful. Kon had been so damned careful, but, apparently, it hadn't been enough. It had been three years since Dick had left, and, while Donna had come back with extra scrolls for Kon to practice with, the older Water Tribe boy had not. Kon hadn't thought anyone had seen him.

_And he had been wrong. And now his family was going to pay the price for his hubris._

Kon opened his mouth, intent on confessing, but Clark continued, "They're saying around town that Jon is an earthbender. Someone saw him moving rocks, _without touching them_."

...Jon was a what now?!

* * *

Jon himself was still sleeping as Kon helped load up their boat.

Kon had asked why they couldn't stay since the Kyoshi Warriors had adamantly claimed that they would defend any refugee that had landed on their shores, but Clark had just given Kon a sad look in reply before shaking his head. "We can't expect them to die defending us- and the Fire Nation won't stop until we're either dead or in chains."

That, Kon knew, was the truth. As long as a single bender walked among the Southern Water Tribe, the Fire Nation had not stopped. Raid after raid after raid, until every last waterbender had been taken care of and imprisoned away. If they stayed, they would do the same here, and the Kyoshi Warriors would not be able to defend them forever...

In the rush to escape, Kon hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye to Cassie. His Kyoshi uniform was in a bag and the battle fans Donna had gifted him with were strapped to his side.

Kon was going to miss this place. He was going to miss Donna. He was going to miss Cassie. He was even going to miss Suki, even if the other girl continuously put Kon on his ass every time they sparred.

Then, just as Kon had finished handing his dad the last box, Lois came rushing into the clearing. A sword was strapped to her side, and, from what Kon had seen, she knew how to use it.

"They're already here!" Lois panted, "They're searching the village as we speak. We need to-"

Then, Lois' eyes widened. Drawing the sword at her side so quickly that Kon couldn't even see her move, Lois spun and swung. An arrow fell to pieces before her, cleanly cut in two.

Lois rolled as a stream of fire came streaming towards her. Unfortunately, she didn't move quick enough and part of her clothes lit on fire.

"Mom!" Kon shouted, for the first time ever, really. Then, Kon did something stupid. He did something really stupid, but, they were already on the run, so how much stupider could Kon's actions get?

Drawing water from the ocean, under the full view of the Fire Nation soldiers that were marching into the clearing, Kon threw it at Lois. The water hit the fire, causing the flames to go out in a sizzling hiss.

Everyone froze.

"Waterbender!" One of the Fire Nation soldiers exclaimed, pointing straight at Kon. "Get him!"

Kon let his foot slide back against the sand, lifting his hands as he drew more water to himself. Kon had never used his bending to fight, but he would if he had to. He had already lost one parent to the Fire Nation, he adamantly refused to lose another!

Then...

Kon felt himself grabbed around the waist. The water around him fell as Kon yelped in surprises before his dad flung him into the boat.

"Take care of your brother, Kon." Clark told him. Kon looked at him in confusion, because wasn't his dad coming with him? Wasn't that the entire point? That they run and escape Kyoshi together in the middle of the night, so no one else would get hurt?

"Dad?" Kon asked, confused, scared, rising to his feet.

Then, Kon's dad did the impossible, because Kon should have known. He should have known from the beginning, from the start. Raising his hands, Clark drew them back... And the tides answered his pull.

Kon fell over as the ship rose up high, then... The ship was blasted away from the island as Kon's dad pushed his hands forward.

The last Kon saw of his two remaining parents was Lois, dodging spears and parrying soldiers, as Clark turned around to help her, fire and water and steam blasting all around them.

Kon didn't think he could feel any worse about the situation than he did at that moment. Then, Jon came out from below deck, his hair an utter mess, with an angry looking bump on his forehead.

"Kon? Where are we? Where's mom and dad?" The seven year old asked.

Kon couldn't help it. Bursting into tears, Kon walked up to his brother hugging him close as the reality of the situation finally, _finally,_ began to sink in.

They were alone now. The Fire Nation hadn't just taken Kon's home. It had also taken every parent he had ever known. All three of them, stripped away.

Kon, though... Kon had to be strong, He had to be. For Jon. Because Jon was young and small, and watching over him was Kon's job now. Forcing the tears back, Kon pulled back.

Jon was shaking. Realization was slowly dawning on him. "No," Jon said, shaking his head frantically, "No, no, no!" the small boy yelled, tears beginning to fall down his face.

Then, without warning, the night sky lit orange and red. Eyes widening, Kon turned his head,

"Shit! "Kon cried out, pushing Jon away from himself before moving towards the edge of the ship. Lifting his arms, Kon brought up a wave of water. A massive fireball slammed into it, creating an explosion that rocked the ship and blasted both Kon and Jon down onto the deck.

This night was not yet over. Not by a long shot.

Kon stood, turning back to look at his shaking little brother. "Get below deck!" Kon ordered. Jon looked up at him, wide eyed. "GO!" Kon snapped.

Scrambling, Jon crawled away as Kon turned back to the approaching Fire Nation ship. They had fired several shots with only one of them being blocked, signaling them to Kon and Jon's location like a beacon.

Of course. They didn't have any lights on the ship. In the middle of the night, seeing it would be difficult and hard. By blocking the blow, Kon had told them exactly where they were.

Kon lifted his arms again, prepared for a fight. He doubted he could take an entire ship full of Fire Nation soldiers, but they were here in his element and by the spirits, Kon was _not_ going to go down without one hell of a fight.

Then, the impossible happened.

Kon heard an unholy screech as the Unagi itself burst from the water, screeching loudly and attacking the Fire Nation ship. Kon let out a breath of relief at the first good news he'd seen in hours.

Turning away again, Kon looked around the ship. "Now. How to navigate this thing by my- okay, I'm too lazy to do that, waterbending to the safety it is!"

Kon gazed up at the stars, ignoring the faint screams, screeches of the Unagi, and occasional fire blasts that lit the sky behind him.

The closest land, clearly, would be going towards the Earth Kingdom proper. On the other hand, that was where the most Fire Nation soldiers were stationed.

Going that way would likely get them killed, or captured. Their best bet would be to sail to the island of Oshinama. It wasn't exactly close, and they'd have to cover way more distance over water, but the Fire Nation wouldn't be expecting it either.

"I hope Cassie was right when she said there was no way the Oshinama Fighters fell to the Fire Nation," Kon said to himself, and then forcibly twisted the tides with his bending to take them in that direction.

He couldn't let himself think. He couldn't let himself concentrate on what had just happened to his parents, or let himself feel it. There would be time for mourning later, but not here, and not now. He had to be strong, for Jon. For Jon, Kon told himself. Be strong, for Jon.

Hours later, as the sun was starting to creep it's way into Kon's vision, Jon made his way back onto the deck, tentatively and slowly.

"Go back down," Kon snapped, dark shadows under his eyes. "We're still not out of danger!

Ignoring him, Jon looked behind Kon. "There are no more Fire Nation ships. We lost them."

"Jon," Kon hissed, "Get below deck. Don't make me make you!"

Why couldn't this stupid kid realize that Kon was only trying to watch out for him?

Like dad had asked him too, right before- before he- _before he..._

Jon shot Kon a watery look, and something in Kon just... Snapped. letting go of his control of the water, Kon's arms dropped. Exhaustion hit him like a sledgehammer and he nearly fell over. The only thing that kept him from hitting his head was Jon rushing forth, arms reaching out to grab him.

Unfortunately, Kon was a big boy. The two of them tumbled onto the deck. Then, the two brothers were holding onto one another, neither able to stop the stream of tears falling down their faces.

* * *

As it turned out... Cassie had been wrong and Oshinama really had fallen to Fire Nation Soldiers.

Kon was glad he'd told Jon to stay in the ship as he scoped the place out before returning to where they'd stashed the ship.

"The Fire Nation is here," Kon told Jon the second he saw the little boy's head come up. Jon flinched at the words, a look of panic entering his eyes. "I don't think we'll have that much to worry about them, though. I spoke to some of the locals. The soldiers here are pretty dead set on finding some masked teen called 'Red Robin', who's been stirring up trouble for them the last couple of months. They won't think to check for two refugees from Kyoshi."

Kon motioned for Jon to come down. Jon did so, hoping down from the ship. Their supplies were scattered about, a few bags here and there that were all that were left of their worldly possessions. Most of the food they'd had was already gone, eaten up in the trip here.

Kon took one last look at the Water Tribe ship that had been part of his life for so long, since the first day he'd ridden in it, to the day he and his Dad fled the Southern Water Tribe.

Then, after a brief pause, Kon lifted his hand, and thrusted it forward. Water reached up, crushing the ship in its grip, shattering it apart as Kon slammed it hard against the rocks.

They couldn't leave it behind. They couldn't leave anything behind. With a push, Kon shoved the remains back into the ocean, and gave a silent prayer to the spirits so that they would forgive him for his act of pollution.

Then, heaving several packs onto himself, Kon turned back to Jon, who was watching the wood pieces drift away with a distant look in his eyes. Kon grasped the younger's hand in his own, making the little boy look up at him.

Kon gave Jon a sad smile. "We've hidden before.. This isn't the most... Ideal place, but it's a place we can lay low in and stay hidden."

Jon hugged Kon's side, small arms coming up to wrap around him.

"I'm scared," finally, Jon broke his silence, trembling a bit as he did so.

Closing his eyes, Kon ran a hand through the younger's hair, "Me too, little buddy. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassie is up next!  
> Or, her POV I suppose  
> .  
> Actually, by that standard, everyone is up next but eh-


	4. Cassie I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Donna search for Kon, Jon, and Dick

A/N: Was anyone going to tell me Kyoshi had several villages and there were several versions of the Kyoshi Warriors, and canon only introduced us to one village and one set of warriors led by Suki, or was I supposed to just discover that myself while using the wikia to look up the name of the Suki's village leader

Published: 08/19/2020

Warnings: Non graphic violence 

Featured Character:

Cassie

Supporting: 

Donna

Antagonist: 

Water Nation Spy (background)

Fire Nation (Background)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Cassie I**

Kill. Cassie was going to kill him. She was going to track down Kon, knock him to the ground, and then, Cassie was going to kill that idiot boy of a best friend of hers for running off on her without a single word.

Okay, admittedly, Fire Nation troops showing up in the middle of the night was plenty of reason to flee, but couldn't Kon have at least given her a heads up? That, at the very least, would have been nice, yeah?

…

Cassie let out a sigh. Okay, okay, that was maybe expecting a bit too much. If Kon had woken Cassie, Cassie would have woken Donna, and Donna would have woken the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors in their village, and...

"What the Fire Nation did last night constitutes an act of war!" Donna roared at the island council. "We need to take the fight to them, before they decide we're easy picking and start raiding our island in force!"

And, if Kon had woken her, Cassie realized, they would already be at war instead of being locked in debate over it.

Kyoshi itself was split between several villages, each of which governed themselves independently. Declaring war on the Fire Nation for invading their land was not a thing any one village chief could do. Which was exactly why Donna hadn't brought her demands just to Diana- she'd brought it to the entire council.

Diana might be the chief of the largest village, and their official governor, but even she could not declare war on her own without the support of the others. Diana exchanged looks with Oyaji and Artemis before looking back down at Donna,

"I understand where you're coming from," Diana said, "but, declaring war on the Fire Nation would bring their armies straight to our shores."

"They are already on our shores!" Donna argued. "A spy clearly snuck onto the island, and revealed to them that one of our refugees was a bender!"

Artemis leaned forward, chin rested on her palm. "So, what you are stating, then, Donna of Themyscira, is that we should stop allowing in refugees as there could be a potential spy among them?"

"No," Donna shook her head adamantly, "We need to make it clear to the Fire Nation that we will not be bossed around! We will not be oppressed! That this is an island of warriors, and, if they come here, they should expect to have a fight on their hands!"

Diana stood, shooting Donna a cold look. Cassie could not help but shiver, taking a step back.

"Clark and Lois were my friends, Donna. They attempted to leave in the middle of the night to _avoid_ dragging Kyoshi into the war. To declare war now would dishonor their sacrifice and- ."

"What does it matter, what they intended? They're both dead and their children are missing!" Donna interrupted furiously.

Cassie took another step back as Diana let out a breath, looking like she was on the verge of attacking Donna with her bare hands. Emotions range high in the room, Cassie felt like she was trapped in a room full of exploding jelly with an open fire only a few feet away.

All it would take would be one stray spark...

"If I may," Oyagi spoke up, drawing attention to himself. "One of the warriors in my village spotted a Fire Nation ship approaching a Water Tribe ship. Before they could reach it, the Unagi rose from the depths and attacked, giving the Water Tribe ship time to escape."

Cassie let out a gasp. Donna turned her head, shooting Cassie a look.

"We found Lois and Clark. We didn't find their children," Cassie said.

'Children'. Such a mild way to describe your best friend in all creation and his kid brother whom Cassie was currently losing her mind worrying about.

Diana leaned forward, looking directly at Cassie. Cassie stood her ground, refusing to feel intimidated by the elder woman's gaze. "You believe they might still be alive, then?" Diana asked.

Believe? No. Hoped? Yes. Hope, because it was all she really had.

Donna, Kon, and Jon were the closest thing Cassie had to a family. The thought of two of them just gone, taken while she was _sleeping_ , was too impossible to entertain. They were alive, Cassie decided, _because they had to be._

Cassie stood tall, meeting Diana's gaze head on. She couldn't hesitate. She couldn't waiver. "Permission to seek out the missing refugees, leader."

Diana stared at Cassie for several long moments. Her eyes flickered between Cassie and Donna, back and forth. Finally, the elder Kyoshi Warrior spoke, "Permission granted. You, and Donna if she wishes to do so, may depart and search for the missing children."

"But," Donna began hotly, taking a step forward.

"Meanwhile," Diana interrupted coolly, "We shall prepare the rest of Kyoshi for war." Oyaji and Artemis both shot Diana alarmed looks at the declaration. "It is clear the Fire Nation will not respect our borders. At this point, it is not a matter of _if_ they will invade us at this point. It is a matter of _when_."

Donna, finally, looked satisfied. Oyaji had gone pale. Artemis herself looked grim, but nodded along to the words.

Donna turned her head towards Cassie, shooting her a victorious grin. Cassie could not help but smile back, even as a seed of dread planted itself deep inside her. She could not help but worry that things were going to get worse, much worse, before they got better.

* * *

"Garth!" Donna greeted with a smile as she and Cassie arrived at the makeshift port in Yokoya.

The waterbender from the Northern Tribe was startled by the noise, turning to face them. Garth's arms were covered in decorative tattoos, tattoos Kon had more than once professed to Cassie that he wanted to get, and was standing among several other Water Tribe Warriors.

"Donna!" Garth acknowledged, grinning right back. A grin that quickly turned into a frown as he exchanged looks with the other warriors around him.

Ah. There it was. The other boot, dropping more bad news atop them.

The warriors exchanged looks before one of them nudged Garth. Sighing, the waterbender walked forward towards them, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

Most waterbenders from the Northern Water Tribe had stayed out of the war proper, deciding instead to defend their lands from invasion. Considering the North had held out for a century, their tactics appeared to be working.

Garth, however, hadn't sat well with that and had left to help fight in the war. He wasn't the only one. Cassie did not see them around, but she knew Kaldur and Kinto were likely around somewhere. Kinto was more of a lone agent, but Cassie had seen the Northern Water Tribe boy around the village the last couple of days.

Garth made his way towards them, a mournful look in his eyes. "Donna. We were with Dick, and... Well. A storm hit, one even the two of us combined couldn't hold back." Garth said, getting right down to the point.

Beside Cassie, Donna flinched.

"Wait. You're not saying that Dick..."

Garth nodded grimly. "His ship went down during the storm. We searched far and wide, but we couldn't find any sign of him anywhere."

Donna's hand rose, dating to her own chest. The older Kyoshi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. Then, Donna bowed her head in Garth's direction and spoke. "Thank you, Garth. When I find Dick, I'll make sure I tell him how you stopped looking."

**Ouch.**

Garth looked like he had been slapped. Then, he looked offended. "If you think for one _second_ that I didn't look for him high and low, then you don't know me at all!"

"Clearly, not enough." Donna replied back snidely.

Garth narrowed his eyes into slits before lifting a hand and pointing a finger at Donna.

"Now, you listen here," he began, voice a barely contained storm.

That was it. Cassie could not let this go forth any longer. At the rate Donna was going, they wouldn't have a chance to find Kon and Jon with all the fights she seemed utterly insistent on starting. Stepping forward, Cassie quickly put herself between the two older warriors, placing her arms up at either side towards them. Both of them froze, clearly taken by surprise.

"Enough!" Cassie snapped, shooting looks at the both of them. "We're all running on high tensions right now. Last night, Fire Nation soldiers raided Kyoshi and killed two of our own. Their kids were spotted escaping."

"I know," Garth growled, lowering his arm, causing Cassie to shoot the man a look of surprise. "My fleet got locked in combat with them coming in. Fire Nation is crawling all over the place around these parts. They have a fortress set up nearby, on Whale Island. We managed to chase most of them back, but one of the ships made it through."

"You're saying they have an entire fleet in the area to deal with us?" Donna asked, a bit stunned. Cassie didn't blame her. If that was the case, invasion would come to their shares far quicker than expected.

"No," Garth shook his head, and Cassie could not help but let out a noise of relief. "The fleet is there to raid Southern Water Tribe and attack at any whisper of a bender being born among them, on the off chance the Avatar is reborn there, like the stories say they should be. They've… Well. Lets just say Dick is the last known Southern waterbender."

Cassie couldn't help but flinch at that. She knew for a fact that Dick wasn't the only Southern waterbender. Both she and Donna knew that very well. On the other hand, the fact that the Fire Nation had managed to decimate the entire tribe so utterly and so thoroughly...

No one had seen or heard of the Avatar in nearly a century. The Avatar had either died, or had been taken hostage when Fire Land Sozin purged the Air Nomads. Either way, the Avatar had not, to their knowledge, been reborn in the Southern Water Tribe, as the sages and soothsayers said they would be.

If they had, they had been killed or taken in the raids, ripped from the world before they could make a change.

"They weren't expecting a fight from a Water Tribe fleet with two benders on their side, though." Garth continued. "We know from experience that they'll back away and to get reinforcements. However, if we leave, and make a show of passing by their base, they'll follow. "

Donna winced at that before stepping forward, past Cassie. She reached Garth, arms reaching up to wrap around him, "I'm sorry, Garth."

At that moment, Cassie had to look away. It was just a hug between friends, she knew, with nothing else factored in, but still. Their embrace felt intimate. Two friends locked in mourning.

If Cassie lost Kon, would anyone else be able to embrace her like that? Would anyone really understand?

After several moments, Donna pulled away from Garth, hands still locked on his shoulders. "I will look for him. We both know a storm isn't enough to kill Dick. He's more resilient than that, by a longshot."

Garth gave her a grateful look, nodding before palling back himself.

Donna turned back towards Cassie. "Let's go. We don't have any time to waste."

* * *

The search for Kon was taking them far longer than Cassie expected. The main problem was, of course, the fact that Kon and Jon had fled on a boat. Which, of course, meant they hadn't left an actual physical trail. On top of that, Kon was a waterbender. For him, surviving long periods of time on a boat would be childsplay.

"They couldn't have made it far," Donna had assured Cassie at the start. Confident, even. As if this would be easy. "We should be able to find them soon enough. Them, and Dick."

"Garth said there's a Fire Nation naval base nearby," Cassie said, pointing at the marker they had for it on their map. “We should try avoiding that if we can.”

Kyoshi itself was not far from the mainland. Indeed, the town of Chin was less than a day's journey by boat. Which, of course, had been the first place Donna and Cassie had checked.

That had been a no go.

As had been the Earth Kingdom controlled territories near Kyoshi. They'd searched Gaoling city up and down, to no avail.

The mountain ranges bordering where the Southern Air Temple had, according to rumors, once stood a hundred years ago had also been a bust. Not that Donna and Cassie could climb the entire thing, obviously, but still.

Part of Cassie wondered if Kon had just decided to run away and go home, but Donna had been doubtful of that.

"Clark fled the Southern Water Tribe with Kon as a kid. I doubt he would just go back and lead the Fire Nation there," Donna pointed out logically.

Unfortunately... Wherever they searched, they got absolutely nowhere.

They searched cities and towns, islands and forests. They got dragged into more than one conflict with Fire Nation Soldiers, because Fire Nation were everywhere. They were like a plague of locust, never ending and utter pests anywhere they walked.

Cassie had even met a boy named Jet who tried to put the moves on her, which fall apart when Cassie casuaslly informed him that she was a proud lesbian and decked him in the face for being an asshole.

Still. No matter how far they looked, no matter how far they went, they could not. Find. Kon and Jon.

* * *

Donna sighed, looking down at the map. Currently, Donna was in the gally. The ship they had wasn't large, with just barely enough room to allot both her and Cassie privacy, but not much else.

It creaked and cracked at random, and Donna was honestly surprised the thing still sailed, if she was being honest.

They had been searching for months, to no avail. Biting her lip, Donna looked down at the map working where they'd search, and then up towards Cassie's door.

They hadn't found any sign of Kon and Jon... Or Dick, Donna lamented.

She'd been so angry, that day. Training Kon was a thing Donna had decided to undertake on her own. Kyoshi Warriors typically did not accept men into their ranks. However, for Kon, Donna had made an exception- an exception that she had not told the others about.

To Donna, Kon wasn't just a kid. He was her precious student, and anything that befell on him would be on her. And Donna, a trained Kyoshi Warrior, had managed to sleep through a Fire Nation raid that had killed two people she loved and cast the others to sea.

This honestly made her furious. It made her angry. How could she gave been so utterly stupid?

On top of that, Donna was beginning to suspect even Dick hadn't managed to survive. Because, if he had, wouldn't Donna have found him by now? Where could Dick possibly be?

(Elsewhere, Dick was performing a handstand while Wally attempted, and failed, to toss grapes into his open mouth)

Most likely, Donna's best friend was dead. And, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Kon and Jon probably were to, and that was precisely why Donna was staring at Cassie's door. _Because how in the Spirits was she going to tell the younger girl that when hope was clearly the only thing keeping her going,_ and ugh!

Donna stood rapidly, chair scraping against the wooden floor. She needed to get some air, now. Striding towards the stairs, Donna made her way up to the top. Before she knew it, she was heaving overboard, the afternoon sun bright and shining above her.

Dead. They were all dead, Donna realized. She shouldn't be surprised. This was war. That was what it did. It took people from you. It killed them. It made them die. You blinked, and they were ripped straight from your arms. Taken, before you even realized what had happened.

Just like-

A hand touched Donna's shoulder. Startled, the Kyoshi Warrior twisted and let out a kick that collided with nothing. Donna moved back, lifting her fists before her in a defensive position.

Then, Donna saw her, and she gasped. Eyes widening, Donna's arms fell limply at her side.

"How are you-?" Donna's voice cracked, before a single orange finger was raised to her lips, silencing her. Her form glowed, illuminating everything around it, filling Donna with warm light. Then, the other woman smiled, and, for the first time in weeks, Donna felt hope.

* * *

Horror. That was the only way to describe this feeling. Complete and utter horror. Cassie walked through the ruins of Themyscira, fire and soot and ash all around her.

There were bodies, So many bodies, every which way. So many that Cassie had to look away, because she'd lose the contents of her stomach otherwise.

Cassie took a step, and water splashed beneath her. Blinking down, Cassie noticed a puddle. Several puddles, in fact. Actually, now that she looked closer around her, she could see that fire alone hadn't done all the damage.

But, a waterbender, working with the Fire Nation? The idea was insane! What sort of bender would willingly work for their oppressors?

A century ago, Afiko sneezed.

As Cassie continued to walk numbly through the ruins of her home, she spotted him. There, sitting on the ground, his back to her.

"Kon!" Cassie called, running towards him.

Cassie stumbled over something, tripping and falling face first into the dirt. Looking back Cassie screamed as she looked into Donna's glassy empty eyes. Grambling away frantically, Cassie pulled her knees up to her chest as deep pants escaped her lips,

"Cassie," a voice spoke, low pitched and small. Cassie turned her head. Kon's body had collapsed to the ground, revealing Jon. Blue eyes met hers, mournful and broken. "Why didn't you find us sooner? Why didn't you stop this? THIS IS All YOUR FAULT! My big brother is dead, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FIND US FAST ENOUGH!"

Cassie awoke, shooting up so fast she fell off the bed. Breath coming in heaves, Cassie looked around. She was back on the ship. She had never left the ship. Her room was still as clean as she remembered.

As in, the whole place was one massive mess. Cassie was an utter slob, and anyone who told you otherwise was blatantly lying. She wasn't as messy as, say, Kon, but that was a rather low bar.

Cassie sat up, feet touching to the wooden floor as she got her breathing under control.

"Not real, Cassie," Cassie told herself. "Just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare."

A nightmare that had left her realing.

Admittedly, the search for their friends was not going well. Cassie couldn't even count the number of small islands she and Donna had discovered and explored, only to find nothing. No sign of their missing Water Tribe boys anywhere.

Cassie was half tempted to suggest they search a Fire Nation prison next, nevermind how badly that would go over with Donna.

On that note, that was the one thing she and Donna had avoided: Fire Nation controlled lands. Who in their right mind would hide from the Fire Nation right under their noses?

Hidden deep within Oshinama, Kon sneezed.

Stretching, Cassie stood. Ah well, there was no way Cassie was getting back asleep. She should probably find Donna.

* * *

Donna, as it turned out, was furiously scribbling all over their map. The moment Cassie walked in, Donna's expression lit right on up.

"Cassie!" Donna stood, looking more excited and upbeat than she had in months. A wide smile spread across the older girls' lips. "I know where they are!"

Cassie did a double take and almost tripped on her own feet.

* * *

Donna had rather unceremoniously dumped Cassie on the beach of Oshinama. Sneaking past the Fire Nation ships in the area had been easier than expected, but leaving the ship docked was out of the question. That would have been spotted, and caused a whole heap of trouble neither of them were really prepared to deal with.

"How are you sure they're here? Why would they even come here? It's crawling with Fire Nation!" Cassie exclaimed.

Indeed, it was. The great island state of Oshinama had fallen to the Fire Nation. Now, the land was ruled by a Fire Nation governor, who was notorious for public executions. Going there would have been suicide.

"Trust me," Donna insisted. "They're here, The spirits guided me to this place," Donna assured, which left Cassie arching an eyebrow. "And, they're guiding me to another place- where Dick is."

"I see," Cassie spoke, considering it. On the one hand, Donna might have finally snapped. Spirits knew Cassie was close to snapping herself. On the other, Donna was one of the strongest people Cassie knew, so her snapping was unlikely.

"The Spirit I've been in contact with won't be able to communicate with me much longer," Donna admitted. "Once the Equinox passes, the veil between worlds will reassess itself."

Cassie nodded. Yeah, that made sense. The stars and planets had a great deal of influence over the spirits.

"Which means," Donna continued, looking a bit sheepish, "I can't stay and help you look. The island Dick is on is far smaller, and isn't on any maps. If I don't get to him by the Equinox, I won't get to him at all."

It took a few moments for the words to properly sink in. Once they did, Cassie did a double take as she took a step back, eyes wide.

"You're ditching me here?!"

Donna winced. "I'll come back, of course, once I have Dick. If I don't leave now, though, I won't find him at all."

"Then why didn't we go there first!" Cassie pointed out, rather reasonably, she might add.

"My spirit guide insisted. You don't doubt check spirits, Cassie."

Cassie was going to find this spirit guide and choke them with her bare hands. Still, if this was the only way, then so be it. Letting out a breath, Cassie sighed before walking forth, pulling Donna into her arms.

Donna hugged her back, strong muscular arms wrapping around her. Donna always gave the best hugs.

"Thank you for getting me this far," Cassie whispered, and she meant it. She doubted she would have been able to get this far on her own otherwise.

Donna pulled back first, hands gripping at Cassie's shoulders. "You can do this. I believe in you," she told her. Cassie nodded a bit, eyes becoming misty as tears threatened to spill. Tears Cassie didn't understand, because why would she be crying? She didn't have a reason to be sad.

Donna was just leaving her all alone while she was on the verge of finding Kon and Jon in the middle of enemy territory. No biggie.

"And, hey? This isn't goodbye. We'll find each other again. I promise," Donna told her, bringings her in for another hug. Cassie let out a gasp against her will as she clutched back, eyes falling shut.

Cassie was going to find her idiot brothers. She was going to get them out of here. Then, She was going to find Donna again, and they would leave.

Leave, and go far away, where they would all be safe, and everything was going to be alright.

Thousands of miles away, deep within the heart of the Fire Nation, Ra's al Ghul's shimmering green eyes snapped open, an ethereal glow emanating from them as a laugh escaped his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter preview: 
> 
> Listening to his dad rant furiously about Red Robin at dinner was seriously starting to become one of the favorite times of Tim's day. Seriously.  
> His dad could go off and off.  
> And Tim found it hilarious.  
> "I'm thinking of hiring new guards, but what an embarrassment that would be!" Jack growled, stabbing his dinner angrily, "It was one thing when you were being a pest and running off," Jack pointed his knife at Tim, spitting food everywhere. "But what would the Fire Lord say if he learned I managed to crush the leader of the Oshinama Fighters, only to fail at catching one little non-bending pest!?"


	5. Tales of Oshinama I

A/N: Soooooo

I didn't realize I hadn't published this chapter, oop?

Published: 9/24/2020

Warnings: Tim has rather mixed feelings about his abusive father -

Featured Character: 

Kon

Tim

Bart

Supporting: 

Jon

Greta

Antagonist: 

Jack Drake

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tales of Oshinama I**

Living out in the mountains wasn't exactly ideal, Kon realized, but the more away from the cities, the better. Governor Jack Drake had conquered Oshinama and held control over the place with an iron fist. Control, of course, with the exception of Red Robin. Kon was tempted to look for the guy, if only because anyone who ran circles around Fire Nation soldiers was a-okay in Kon's book.

On the other hand, Kon did not want to tangle with more Fire Nation soldiers any time soon.

He had enough to deal with as it was with Jon.

"I wanna go to school with the older kids," Jon complained that night around the campfire Kon had built for then inside a cave.

Kon took a bite out of one of the fish they'd caught earlier that morning, chewing it as he considered Jon's words, "We could sneak you in easily," Kon admitted. "They're enrolling all kids, and very few places check for papers. On the other hand, they'd probably start feeding you Fire Nation propaganda."

Jon looked as offended as a seven year old could, and Kon could not help the shiver he felt crawl up his spine at the look. Jon might look more like their dad, but that gaze? That was all Lois. "They murdered our parents. I'd _never_ fall for any of their lies." Jon spat out.

Kon hadn't beat around the bush about what had happened to Clark and Lois. Even if he had, Jon had been there. He was a smart kid, and he would have put the pieces together.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't." Kon assured, and he meant it. "What I mean is, why would you even wanna hear it? I don't know about you, but I'd probably turn the place upside down in sheer annoyance with my bending."

For emphasis, Kon began to twirl water around them. Frankly, he was never going to go anywhere again without a good source of water. Earth was practically everywhere you went, but water? That was a bit harder to come by.

On that note...

Kon let the water drop back into the buckets he'd hauled then in, pointing a finger at Jon. "Hey! Why didn't you mention you were an earthbender!"

Jon flinched, looking away. Bringing his knees up to his chesty Jon hugged them close, refusing to look at Kon. Kon felt a pang of guilt rip through him at the look on his brother's face. Okay. Ouch. Maybe Kon should not have brought that bit up right there.

"Being a bender makes us targets," Jon said, in a tired voice no seven year old should have. "I didn't- I- I just wanted to be normal!" Jon shouted, burying his face into his knees. Around them, the cave shook with ethereal power. "Instead, someone saw me and _I got them killed!"_

Kon didn't hesitate. Moving forward, Kon reached his little brother, and pulled him into his arms. Jon let out a sob, clutching onto Kon as splotchy tears fell down his face.

Jon blamed himself, and would probably keep doing so for a while. But Kon? Kon knew where the blame lied, and it wasn't with the heartbroken child he was currently holding.

No. Their parents had been murdered.

And Kon? Kon would hate the Fire Nation for it, for the rest of his days.

* * *

Listening to his dad rant furiously about Red Robin at dinner was seriously starting to become one of the favorite times of Tim's day. Seriously.

His dad could go off and off.

And Tim found it _hilarious_.

"I'm thinking of hiring new guards, but what an embarrassment that would be!" Jack growled, stabbing his dinner angrily, "It was one thing when _you_ were being a pest and running off," Jack pointed his knife at Tim, spitting food everywhere. "But what would the Fire Lord say if he learned I managed to crush the leader of the Oshinama Fighters, only to fail at catching one little non-bending pest!?"

Ah... Kate Kane. The former leader of Oshinama. Tim remembered how boastful his dad had been about 'defeating her in single combat'. Asking around town for a few minutes had proven that was a lie, and that Kate Kane had only surrendered when his father had taken a couple a hundred hostages and threatened to incinerate them if Kane didn't surrender.

As it was, The woman was currently in chains... For now. Busting her out would take some work, but that? That would definitely put a hamper in Fire Nation plans in the area. It was on Tim's to do list.

"Now, now, dear," Dana spoke, patting Jack's arm. "I'm sure it will blow over. We have more than enough forces to put down a no named brat wearing a mask."

Unlike his dad, Tim liked his stepmom. Her only real fault was loving a monster like Tim's father. That was a crime they both shared, really.

Still... Poking at his dinner, Tim could not help but interject, "I hear Red Robin got spotted on the mainland by some of the sailors," Tim said, barely containing his sadistic glee as his father's fingers clenched around his fork, turning his knuckles white. "Whoever they are, they're very prolific."

In truth, now that Tim had an actual bodyguard, scheduling trips to the mainland wasn't that hard. Admittedly, they were mostly trips to the library, and the occasional meet up with resistance members, but details.

When Bruce had told Tim he had spies literally everywhere, Tim hadn't thought the man had actually been serious.

Steam began to come out of Tim's father's ears. Literally. "They're a pest and a traitor, is what they are!" Jack thundered, shooting Tim a glare that let him know one more misstep would result in him getting a fireball lodged at him. His dad had done it before. Tim didn't doubt he'd do it again.

Looking at his father always made Tim uncomfortable. Tim loved the man. He really did. There was no denying that. This was the man that had raised him, wiped his tears, cared for him as a kid. Tim could not help but love him, really.

There were good memories. Really good memories. Jack hadn't always been there for Tim, but _he had been there._

This was also the man that had burned Tim's room down in a fit of rage when they discovered Tim wasn't a bender.

This was also the man that had led the charge to conquer Oshinama, and held its citizens obedient with threats and terror and fire.

Tim's father was not a good man. Which, honestly, was why Tim took perverse pleasure in riling him up. Still, the whole thing gave Tim an entire mixed bag of different emotions. How do you hate and love someone at the same time? Tim wasn't sure how, but that was precisely what he felt for his dad.

Yin and Yang, Tim supposed.

"Now, dear," Dana said to Jack, even as she shot Tim a sharp look that clearly conveyed the message of _shut up,_ "I'm sure it's only a matter of time before we capture Red Robin. How slippery can a single agent be?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Jack slammed his fist on the table, hard. The candles around them flared as Jack shot his wife a glare. "If it was so simple, why haven't they been caught! It's been over a year since that pest first showed up!"

Tim managed to control his laugh, but only barely. Only years of keeping his face skill fly blank of emotion saved him as his father continued to rave and rave.

* * *

Oshinama, Kon decided, was not too bad. Not the best, admittedly, but not the worst.

It had been several months since Kon and Jon had moved here. So far, so good, really. The local Fire Nation troops were too focused on finding Red Robin to do much of anything else, really. That, and Kon suspected the Fire Nation ship that had chased them off Kyoshi hadn't wanted to admit a thirteen year old boy had managed to escape them single handedly.

There was a certain thrill to existing right under the Fire Nation's nose without actually getting detected. There really shouldn't be when you considered what they had taken from them, but it was what it was.

Kon whistled to himself as he entered town, a barrel containing two fish he'd caught strapped to his back. His face and hands were currently marked with applicably well done makeup to conceal his identity.

Kon couldn't exactly do anything about his eyes, but it was a wonder what certain contours could do to make you look like an entirely different person. There was a reason Kyoshi Warriors walked into battle with face paint, and it wasn't just to look pretty.

Kon might not be able to wear his preferred dress armor here, since that would be too much of a give away, but the makeup more than made up for that. Most importantly it helped hide his ethnicity. Jon might have pale skin, but Kon? Kon _looked_ like he was from the Water Tribe.

Admittedly, the Earth Kingdom was diverse enough that Kon could probably get by without the makeup, but. Well. Putting it on was one of the few things he could control.

It made him feel strong. It made him feel beautiful, and Kon had no shame in that.

Kon whistled a tune to himself as he went along. He had fish to sell and supplies to buy, particularly for Jon's schooling. Kon still didn't think that it was the smartest idea, but, honestly? He couldn't really say no to that kid.

Jon would hit him with those adorable wide eyes of his and Kon would end up doing his bidding because who can say no to the adorable massive Jon eyes?

Then, as Kon continued to pass stranger past stranger, he saw her. Saw her, and froze, as his eyes locked with a person he hadn't thought he'd see ever again.

She was out of uniform. She was dressed like a peasant, much like Kon himself was. But, her face, her form, was unmistakable.

Kon let out a sharp breath as Cassie, of all people, started stalking towards him from across the marketplace.

* * *

Bart was screaming. Bart was falling. Bart wasn't sure how long he had been falling, It felt like an eternity. It felt like forever, echoing around him endlessly,

There was no end to the darkness, because the darkness was all there was. Logically, Bart knew this not to be the case, but it didn't feel like that, no. He was unraveling. This was it. This was the end.

Then...

Bart's head shot up, a scream escaping his lips.

Where- what- who- what?

"Where…" Bart muttered to himself as he sat up.

He looked around, eyes scanning every which way. He was still at the Eastern Air Temple, that much was clear. That was not what disturbed Bart, however.

"Hello?" Bart called out.

His voice echoed across the empty halls.

For, all around him, there were no signs of Air Nomads. No sign of firebenders. No sign of anything at all, save plants and vines that had overgrown and the occasional sound of random animals scattering here and there.

In all his years as an Air Nomad, Bart had never known the temple to be so… so… Quiet. It was almost as unnerving as the flying firebenders had been, propelling themselves through the skies on jets off fire gushing from their palms.

Within moments, Bart was out of the room, running through the place as far as his legs could carry him. Considering how fast airbenders could run, he was kicking up a dust storm everywhere he went.

"Is anyone out there!?" Bart yelled out as he continued to run frantically though the place. Through courtyards. Through the area where bison would be nurtured and raised by the nuns, where Bart had chosen Dox.

Past waterfalls and through the caverns, every nook and cranny the Temple had to offer. No matter how far Bart looked, no matter how frantically he searched or how loudly he yelled, he could not find a single person. Not even a Lemur.

The Air Temple was so silent that it was eerie. The whole thing gave Bart the creeps. Standing outside atop a meditation circle full of overgrown rings, Bart felt himself shiver as reality finally began to seep in.

Voice falling hollow, Bart stopped screaming. He stopped shouting, falling to the ground instead, eyes hollow and blank.

Somehow, inexplicably, Bart was still at the Air Temple. He was still here, but everyone else was gone. Air Nomads, Fire Nation, the Bison... all gone. Whatever that light was, whatever Max had done, it had protected him. It had kept him safe. Max had made sure Bart would live, that he would survive, that he would continue on.

But, was it really survival, if you get to live when your whole world around you dies in response? Bart roared, fist hitting the stone beneath him as his vision began to blur with tears. Around him, wind began to churn and flow, blasting all around him.

Bart shook again and again, because… "What in the hell were you thinking, Max!? This isn't life! This isn't survival! This is a Spirit's damned nightmare is what it is, and I-."

A sudden gasp rippling through the air knocked Bart out of his daze. Winds dying around him, amber eyes opening wide, Bart looked up.

Before him stood a girl. Or, perhaps not a girl. Her face, her skin, even her clothes, all of it was the color of fresh mud. Her form was traulescent, and the fact that Bart could see through her if he concentrated enough made looking at her mind boggling.

Despite that, _she was there._ She was real, unless Bart had started hallucinating in his panic which. Okay. Possible.

The girl raised her arm in Bart's direction, her mouth falling open in surprise, "You- you're- I thought I had been the last."

Bart sat up, confused. "The last? The last what?"

The girl pulled her hand back, pausing. "The last airbender here. I... We aren't supposed to cling to life," the girl let out a bitter laugh, "but, despite being so good at spiritual projection, I clung to life a little too hard."

Realization hit Bart, hard, like one of Max's flying cakes. Bart's mind always did move quicker than people gave him credit for.

"You're a spirit," Bart stated the obvious. "When the Fire Nation... When. When they came here, and burned us all, you..."

"I astral projected," the girl confirmed, kicking useless at the dirt beneath her feet. Her body passed through the rocks as if she wasn't even there, unable to interact with the world. "My body did not survive"

"You're a spirit," Bart repeated, because it would be rude to tell her what she really was: a ghost. A phantom that had clung to existence so hard even death hadn't taken her from this plane. It was rare, but it happened.

"Yes," the girl affirmed, a melancholy look crossing her face. "I've been alone for so long. I tried to move on, but," she shrugged uselessly. "I ended up bound here. I can't leave, and I can't move on. It's been decades since I've even spoken to another, let alone another airbender."

Bart grinned at the girl, letting a wide smile splay across his face.

The girl might be dead, true, but her existence was _something,_ and, to Bart, that mattered. "You're not alone anymore!" Bart proclaimed, jabbing a thumb at himself. "My name is Bart and- wait, _what do you mean I'm the first person you've spoken to in decades?"_

The ghost girl looked at Bart in surprise, and then sadness.

"You must have been in a form of stasis... Bart, the Fire Nation... They attacked the Air Temples nearly a century ago. You and I? Are probably all that's left of our culture. A dead girl, and a time displaced boy."

Bart stared at the girl for several moments as her words seeped in. Then, eyes rolling back into his head, Bart did what was logical after getting such an earth shattering revelation and promptly passed out.


	6. Tales of Oshinama II

A/N: No one:

Me and my dislike of OCs running around in a fic: *finds an obscure little known ATLA character to toss in as an agent for Bruce*

Also, fun fact: there's a semi canon high ranking Airbender that turned on his fellow Nomads and that's how the Fire Nation was able to ambush them so thoroughly. Can you say yikes?

Published: 12/12/2020

Warnings: None for this chapter

Featured Character:

Kon

Tim

Supporting:

Jon

Cassie

Kinto

Greta

Antagonist: 

None

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Tales of Oshinama II**

Greta could not help but be jealous as she trailed a hand through Bart's hair. Of course, she wasn't able to actually lay a finger on him, her fingers passing seamlessly through her fellow airbender.

She could not touch him. She could not touch a thing. She existed on another plane entirely. Her reality and his were two seperate things.

Bart was alive. Yes, he had to live on with the terrible realization that his people, his culture, his way of life, were _gone_. But, Bart himself was still here. Bart himself had _survived_.

Bart himself was alive in a way Greta could never be again, and she couldn't help but envy him over it.

When the Fire Nation had attacked, Greta hadn't even been inside her own body. Astral Projection was a tricky art, one few Airbenders ever managed. Greta didn't have a gift for the other aspects of airbending, but astral projection? That, she had been quite good at, and, well...

Greta genuinely wished that hadn't been the case.

The others, at the very least, had at least gotten to pass on. Greta had only been able to scream as the entire world burned, a silent faint voice, heard by no one as the fires had raged their way through the temple in a wild chaotic storm.

Such a mess, indeed...

* * *

Red Robin ran along the rooftops, feet lightly dashing their way along as the masked vigilante made his way through the city. Doing this during the day was… Less than advisable, but Tim personally saw it as a challenge. Evading detection without the cover of night shading him in obscurity was good practice, and something he excelled at.

At first glance, one might confuse him for a Fire Nation soldier, but the Airbending Staff he carried strapped to his back belayed that assumption.

Looking at Gotham, one would think it had been occupied for far longer than what was actually the case. The island nation had fallen to the Fine Nation less than a decade ago, but one wouldn't think it by looking at the place.

If there was one thing the Fire Nation excelled at, it was building things. Or, rather, destroying and building from the ashes. That in itself wasn't surprising. Fire was the most volatile of the elements, the one most likely to cause wanton uncontrollable destruction. It was no wonder that the Fire Nation had learned, over the decades, how to innovate things that were both quickly made, and that stood the test of time.

Gotham even had a metal work factory, because of course it did, helping to fuel the war effort.

Despite all that, Oshinama's fall had been a quiet one. A whisper in the night, subtle and swift. The Fire Nation had not wanted to declare their victory so quickly. Indeed, officially, to this day, the Fire Lord still hadn't declared the island nation conquered.

This land had held a reputation for holding strong against invasion, second only to the legendary walls of Ba Sing Se. The Fire Lord hadn't wanted to dissuade that notion in the slightest, making Oshinama a perfect death trap. The amount of people that came wandering, looking for a safe haven, only to walk straight into said trap was far too much for Tim's comfort.

All the Fire Nation soldiers holding the ports had to do to fool people coming in was dress in Earth Kingdom yellows and browns and greens. For some deranged reason, this lowered the defenses of. Well. Everyone.

Which was why Red Robin, quite frequently, found himself breaking out prisoners who had walked into Governor Jack Drake's trap and taken the bait.

Tim seriously hoped the some of the people he had helped escape had spread the word that Oshinama had fallen, because it was seriously getting a bit old. There were only so many he could rescue before getting exposed himself, not to mention Cissie.

(Hell, she was more at risk, considering she was a defected soldier that only hadn't been caught yet do to Tim's father's laziness)

On that note, Tim was going to yell at Bruce the next time he saw him, because Tim definitely had tipped off the man's spy network, at the very least. What even was the point of a spy network if it didn't pass along vital information like 'Oshinama fell, stop sending refugees our way?'

Tim paused a top a the clocktower, glancing down at the city below. Fire Nation innovation really was something. It was both twisted and beautiful, all the same. They built fast, but Tim didn't even want to think about the potential environmental implications.

Spirit's knew the lake at the center of the island had already become rife with pollution.

Still... Tim had grown up in this city. Memories of the Fire Nation were a distant dream. Tim knew that he had been born there, but his early years had been spent aboard a military ship. And, after Oshinama fell, the newly christened Drake Manor.

The city had grown fast. Hell, below, Tim could see students from the newly built school running about. School, of course, was mandatory for all children, regardless of ethnicity. The inequality was evident in the way the students dressed, from rags to pristine uniforms, but, regardless, all of them were required to attend.

They had to be indoctrinated young, after all.

Eyes darting among the students, they landed on a small Earth Kingdom boy. Tim's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, recognizing him easily.

That one and his brother... They were both benders. Benders had a certain gait to them, a certain walk about them. They were easy to identify, if you knew how to look.

You couldn't fight a bender the same way you fought anyone else. They were rarely defenseless, especially firebenders. Their power came from within, and, as long as they were still breathing, they were living weapons. Tim had the burn scars to prove it.

On the other hand, benders also tended to be over reliant on their element, which could be worked around, with the right skill set. The amount of firebenders Tim had taken out with a bucket of water was far too high.

As such, Tim made a point of picking them out in a crowd. It wasn't ineffable, obviously, but, Tim was pretty good with the practice if he did say so himself.

And, Tim's senses had all but screamed at him that the kid was a bender, and so was his brother who inexplicably could shape shift.

That was the only way Tim could define the other brother, who's facial features seemed to just shift, from time to time. The most Tim could figure is that it was some sort of make up, applied in a way he had never seen. Tim wondered how he did it.

Either way, it had taken Tim a bit to realize that the young school boy did not, in fact, hang out with a group of benders that came to pick him up after school, but just one.

Tim being Tim, of course, had been curious. Breaking into the school had quickly revealed that the younger boy was named 'Lee', which, Tim had quickly learned, was fake.

Not surprising. There were a million Lee's. It was a very common name, in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom.

Stalking children was usually above Tim's pay grade (Ha! As if he was getting paid in the first place!) but, potential threats had to be cataloged, and, okay, maybe Tim had the hots for 'Lee's' brother, what about it?

Still, even Tim hadn't expected to discover a pair of mixed bender siblings. Those were rarer than one would think, with both bloodlines usually just blocking the other out.

Tim had yet to see Kon without make up, but the waterbending had been unmistakable, and there was no denying Kon was a powerful one at that. The way he bent, the ease he put into it, the finess... It was truly a sight to behold. That, Tim could not deny.

Despite knowing that he really, really shouldn't, Tim was tempted to recruit the guy. Which would be a bad idea on epic proportions, considering Tim was thinking of trying to recruit a war refugee who was clearly trying to hide from the local authorities, but he couldn't help it.

Which had been a bummer, Tim had wanted to recruit a few members to the resistance. An older brother hiding out with his kid brother just didn't quite fit that bill right. The last thing Tim wanted was to bring another kid into a war zone.

Cissie would never forgive him, nevermind that the both of them had been in this fight since they were twelve.

Still, Tim couldn't help but watch the two of them. Kon had arrived, was smiling and laughing with Jon.

That… Tim couldn't help but envy the bond he saw between the two. Yeah, Tim had Cissie, and he had Dick, Cass, and Jason, the few times he'd seen them over the years, but… There was a connection, between those two brothers, that Tim craved, which was utterly ridiculous.

Maybe… Maybe it was the fact that they were together. They were obviously refugees that had managed to slip past the blockade, likely through sheer luck (since, typically, the only way in or out without being caught was by air travel, as Tim had aptly discovered), but they were together

They had one another.

Family that they could explicitly and intricately trust and care for.

Tim had a family, and he had people he could trust, so why should he be jealous of a pair of refugees? It made no sense at all. Emotions were a damn pain sometimes, really.

Deciding to put the thoughts at rest, Tim focused his attention to the older brother.

Tim wondered, briefly, what Kon really looked beneath his disguise. Tim couldn't judge the face, but, that body?

 _That_ , Tim liked, and there was no denying it.

Kon was nice to look at. The guy was nice, had sun kissed bronze skin, muscles to die for, and tat's running up and down his arms, and Tim was very, very gay.

Ah. That was another thing Tim had discovered: he was completely and hopelessly gay, and there was absolutely no denying it. Which, unfortunately, was another thing that might get him executed, maybe more so than treason, believe it or not.

Tim could hide his traitorous ways quiet easily. To him, it was easy, simple. No one really suspected the son of the fire Nation Governor would be a traitor. Hell, even the Oshinama resistance fighters had no idea that the enematic Red Robin, who dropped in from time to time to assist them, was secretly a noble son in disguise.

Tim's treason was secure. Short of being caught red handed, he wasn't about to get discovered.

Being gay, on the other hand...

That, in and of itself, was an executable offense. Fire Lord Sozin had outlawed homosexuality nearly a century ago, calling it twisted and depraved. Status wouldn't save Tim if he was caught staring at another man too long.

That said, Tim had come to the undeniable conclusion that he really was gay one day when his observing of the Kon shifted from 'how do I take him down quickly' to 'what would be the most effective method to climb that man like a goddamn tree?'

It wasn't just the muscles that had Tim smitten, although those were nice to look at. No, that alone wouldn't have made him even blink. Tim had witnessed enough brainless muscle heads for that to not even mildly phase him.

 _No_ , what really got to Tim was the way he could tell Kon was just completely and utterly devoted to caring for his brother.

Tim sat there, observing the two brothers for several more moments before finally deciding to look away. He had things to do, other than sit here and day dream. Cissie was waiting for him, and he had Bruce's contact to find. A guy named Sho, who was supposed to help them rendezvous with some of the local resistance members.

They had a prison break to plan, after all.

* * *

Kon couldn't believe his eyes. In fact, he had to blink a few times just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, to make sure this wasn't just some trick of his imagination.

 _Cassie_.

Cassie was here. Cassie was in Oshinama. Cassie was real, Cassie had found him. Cassie... Looked five seconds away from committing homicide, actually, and was marching towards him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

Oof. Kon knew those eyes, and he knew that look, and it meant one thing, and one thing only: Kon had royally fucked up. Which, okay, yes, he'd left without a word, but what had Cassie expected?

He couldn't have exactly said goodbye, there hadn't been any time for that! There hadn't been my time for anything but running and fleeing with the Fire Nation hot on their heels, insisting on killing them or worse.

Kon had heard enough horror stories of Fire Nation bender concentration camps that he'd rather die than be taken to, if even half the tales he'd heard about them were true.

Truth be told, looking at Cassie now, Kon didn't know what to think, didn't know how to even respond. He had never expected to see her, _to see any of the others_ , ever again.

~~Hell, he'd never expected to see anyone from the Southern Water Tribe again either, but, Dick never had played by normal rules, had he?~~

He had never expected to see anyone from Kyoshi, period. Seeing her now, after all this time... Kon felt his heart thud in his chest, something painful and yearning surging through his veins.

Cassie... _Cassie_.

His best friend was here. The girl he'd trust, from here to the end. Someone he had loved, completely and errevically. There wasn't a secret Kon had kept from her, not a thing.

Not the way he could command water, not the way he could sometimes remember the howl of the wolf spirit that would visit him when he was younger. He'd told her every little thing, from the way he'd initially hated Lois, to the last words he remembered leaving his mother's lips before she'd hidden him away during a Fire Nation raid. Hell, he'd even told her how he found boys more attractive than girls, how he sometimes felt like a girl himself.

Kon didn't see anything wrong with wanting to be a girl. How could he, when he'd grown up in awe of the Kyoshi Warriors to the point where he'd dressed in their robes?

Cassie was his best friend: Kon's sister in all but name. He couldn't imagine a world where he didn't love her.

Kon felt that feeling in his gut twist, and his breath hitched as he realized what this feeling was. It was _relief_. Relief, happiness, and worry, because what in the hell was Cassie doing here and didn't she know this was enemy territory and-

Cassie practically tossed herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. Eyes wide, ignoring the way several people in the crowd had turned to stare at them, Kon closed his eyes and hugged her back fiercely, not wanting to let go, not even for a second.

Kon had lost his parents and his home, twice in a row. He had left Kyoshi behind him, never believing he would see it, or any of its inhabitants again.

Held lost so much, and never gotten it back. Couldn't get it back, because it had been gone and taken and stripped from him.

But, Cassie? Cassie had found him again. Cassie had looked for him, searched for him, and had tracked him down when he'd expected to never see her again.

Cassie felt like home, and Kon couldn't be happier.

* * *

Jon really was smarter than people gave him credit for. In their defense, they took one look at a little boy, scoffed, and turned away again.

That in and of itself was a mistake.

Jon was smart, Jon was observant. Jon had learned to be quiet, to make himself small. To watch, without looking.

Carelessness had killed his parents. Jon hadn't been paying attention. He thought he'd been safe, thought he had been alone, when he'd practiced his bending.

Jon had been so excited, to discover he was an earthbender. At the time, he couldn't wait to tell Kon, to show him what he could do. Of course, Jon has wanted to master it a bit first before he said anything.

Kon could command water with such ease that it left Jon in awe. He hadn't wanted to show his brother that he could bend until he could shift earth the same way.

He'd wanted so much to learn, to show his family, to impress them n

His desire was the reason mom and dad were now dead.

Kon would never say it. Hell, Kon would never even think it. Kon loved Jon too much to even dwell on the idea, no matter how true it was.

Jon had been careless, he hadn't noticed he was being, and their parents had died for it.

There was no way he'd ever be that careless again.

That was why Jon had insisted on school. So he could get out more. So he could observe.

Jon knew that his brother wasn't as aware of his surroundings as he was. Kon had never noticed Red Robin stalking them, for example. Then again, even Jon wasn't sure if his mysterious follower had been the enematic vigilante, he only suspected.

Suspected, since Fire Nation soldiers hadn't broken down their door to toss them in cages

(Not that Jon and Kon had a door. They still hadn't moved out of that cave.)

Jon was observant, because he had to be. Jon was observant, because, when he hadn't been, it had cost him his parents. Jon was observant, and _he knew when he was being watched._

Jon had to resist the urge to look back at his tail. Kon had gone to the market, to sell some of the fish he'd caught, which meant he wasn't around right now.

Normally, Jon would be on his way to one of the tunnel entrances he and Kon had discovered. Oshinama's cave system was large, stretching across the majority of the island, and was the place he and Kon had made their new home.

(If he'd been a bit older, Jon might have questioned why such a large part of the island was usually left so unexplored, but alas - )

Jon had to be cautious. He had to slip his tail, whoever the heck they were. He needed to-

Jon turned, and walked face first into a body. Yelping, the eight year old backed away slightly. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and- Kin-?"

A hand quickly placed itself over Jon's month as his eyes widened. Before Jon stood a teen he hadn't expected to see again, but today seemed to just be full of surprises, didn't it?

Before him stood Kinto, of the Northern Water Tribe. A member of Dick's squad, if Jon was remembering correctly.

The older boy was dressed much like Jon himself was: like an Earth Kingdom peasant. He was missing the earrings he'd had on the last time Jon had seen him, and his eyes were rather noticeably darting through the crowd.

Well then… If the person spying on Jon hadn't noticed something amiss before, they definitely had now.

Hand falling from Jon's lips, the older boy gave him a look and raised a finger to his own mouth, silently telling Jon to be quiet.

Normally, this would be the point where Jon would scream bloody murder and get attention from the crowd. The only thing that really prevented him from doing that was the knowledge that Dick trusted this teen to have his back during battle.

(Then again, Dick also trusted Slade and that man's vibes were so rancid that even that wasn't enough to get Jon to come near the guy with a twelve foot pole)

Kinto was looking at Jon with no small amount of alarm, squinting at him. Jon frowned. Was there something on his face? Then, expression going blank, the Northern Water Tribe boy seemed to come to a decision before smiling and extending a hand out to Jon.

"Hi, my name is Sho. And yours?"

Ah. The false name game. It seemed Jon wasn't the only one being overcautious. Good.

Jon gave 'Sho' a wide fake smile, extending his own hand out in turn. "The name is Lee!"

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also made a [TimKonBart Discord](https://discord.gg/banUTj5) and a [Core Four Discord](https://discord.gg/zd4kdj2)


End file.
